


Iceberg Minific Requests!

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: I opened up Iceberg Minific Requests on my Tumblr, decided to post them here too :D
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias





	1. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laserdog10 asked: "Neptune meeting the Schnee family (minus Jacques), including Klein!"

The airship had just landed in the port just outside the Schnee manor. One Neptune Vasilias, on the airship with his girlfriend Weiss Schnee, was looking rather distressed.

“You alright Neptune?”

“Yeah… just a little nervous about meeting your folks, y’know? Especially cause of, y’know, their status and all… like they might be a bit strict… agh, I’m sorry, my words aren’t right-”

“Nep, it’s alright. It’s natural to feel nervous when meeting new people, you know.”

Neptune fidgeted slightly. “I mean… yeah… but also, I mean no offense to them or whateve-”

“You think they’ll be all strict and judgemental towards you cause of their status… eh, don’t worry about that! They’re not like that at all… except for Jacques, my ex-dad, but we’ve long since disowned that bastard and he’s been sentenced to life in jail.”

Neptune gave a small giggle. “Yup, I remember you telling me back in Vacuo.”

“And… well, Winter can be a bit judgemental and no-nonsense, and Whitley is a bit snarky, but they’re both well-meaning people who I think you’ll get along with.”

“Ah okay…” his face turned pale red.

“I don’t blame you for being weary that they’ll be judgemental though. It’s understandable.”

Weiss took Neptune’s hand in hers. Neptune smiled. Then she turned to face him.

“Even if they were like that though… I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem. Since you’re so amazing~” she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

“Mmlph… shuddup~” he said, muffled, as he kissed her back.

Weiss pulled away, still holding Neptune’s hand. Neptune adjusted his red sweater.

Hand in hand, they headed off the airship, followed by assistants carrying their luggage for them.

Not too far from the couple, stood Weiss’s family. Winter, Whitley, Willow, Klein, and Ironwood. Neptune distinctly remembered seeing Winter briefly when she came to visit Weiss, back during the Vytal Tournament at Beacon. And he certainly remembered Ironwood from the Battle of Beacon, aside from the fact that he was a well-known general in Remnant.

“Good to see you again, sister,” Winter greeted.

“Who’s the lovely young man with you?” Klein asked, smiling.

“Family… meet Neptune Vasilias, my boyfriend as of 8 months.”

Neptune grinned as he shook hands with each of them. “Nice to meet all of you.”

“So my dearest older sister has a suitor, huh?” Whitley inquired.

“Not really. We’ve only been dating for some months, marriage is a bit too soon.”

“Ugh, I know that…”

“Hmmm, I distinctly remember seeing you at the Battle of Beacon,” Ironwood commented.

“Yup, I was there alright…” Neptune replied.

“I assume you and Weiss have known each other for a longer time?”

“Yup, we met back during our first year of Beacon, when I came from Haven for the Vytal Tournament. We had a brief crush on each other, and then after the Fall of Beacon we didn’t meet again until Vacuo, where we got to catch up a bit. We fell in love again, but didn’t start dating until after Salem’s defeat.”

“I see. Well, we’re indeed pleased to have you with us, Neptune,” Ironwood gave him a gentle pat on the back.

Neptune couldn’t help but fluster. “Thank you General…”

“You can just call me James if you like. Or Ironwood.”

“Got it,”

“How long will he be staying with us again, dear?” Willow asked.

“Three or four days at least, a week at most,” Weiss answered. “Depends on how Nep is feeling here.”

Klein grinned joyfully. “He definitely seems like a sweet one!”

“He is! I definitely think you guys will enjoy having him here,”

Neptune flustered even more at Klein’s sweetness towards him, already he could tell he’d be spoiling the crap out of him during this stay (not that he had a problem with that of course).

“Well, how about a nice dinner to get us all started?” Klein offered.

“Absolutely!” Neptune said.

“Anything in particular that you’d like? Since it’s your first night here as our guest?”

“Not sure. I do have some favorite dishes though…”

“Whatever you can cook, Neptune can eat. He’s got a pretty big appetite, you know!” Weiss interjected.

Neptune’s face turned red again. He was well aware that anyone who knew him long enough would notice his appetite, but it still felt awkward to talk about for him. “Hey! Don’t forget I can also be very picky!”

Klein giggled. “Point noted. Let’s get you two settled in first, then we can decide what’s for dinner.”

“Sure!” Neptune answered.

They all turned and walked towards the entrance to the Schnee manor. As they did, Neptune looked to Weiss, smiling.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. “I think I’m gonna get along with them pretty well.”

(Later that evening, just before bedtime…)

“Hey Weiss, I had a little idea…”

“Yeah?”

“You think it’d be possible to visit your dad in jail, while we’re here? I think it’d be fun to take the piss out on him.”

“Hmmm… hell yes. Though the wait line at the jail to chew Jacques out is gonna be pretty long…”

Neptune snorted, then laughed, Weiss following suit, before they calmed down and soundly fell asleep.


	2. Gift Onesie for the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joethefriendlyponybro asked: "Minifics you say? SFW, Weiss and Nep reacting to my own Iceberg RWbaby (ya know who I mean) in an unbelieveably cute onesie when he's not even a year old walking by with Willow. Plot twist is that Coco stitched it for them, and Weiss and Nep are geeking out over how cute their son is."
> 
> (Note: he was ok with me using my own Iceberg son for this)

It was a beautiful April morning for Weiss and Neptune Schnee, and their 10 year old twin daughters Chantelle and Winona. The family was getting ready to go out to the airship port, where they’d pick up their 10-month-old son Edward (more commonly known as Eddy) after his day-long stay with his Nana.

“Weiss, honey?”

“Yes dear?”

“Is it alright if Coco comes with us when we go to the port? Cause she said she planned a little surprise for when we see him and she wants to be there for it.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, no problem!”

They met Coco when they got to the Port, and waited for Willow and Eddy’s airship to land.

“So how have things been going?” Weiss asked.

“Pretty good!” Coco answered. “Yang and I are hanging out more often again, though as friends. Even though we’ve ended that fling with each other nearly a decade ago, we both agreed that it was still fun to hang out and all that. But we haven’t been able to do that much cause business with my clothing brand has been frickin’ crazy-”

“Ay, no swearing in front of the kids!” Neptune interrupted.

“Oh chill out Nep, they’re gonna learn those words sooner or later.”

Neptune sighed and looked down to his daughters. “You guys didn’t hear nothin’,” he said softly.

“What’s a ‘frickin’, Daddy?” Winona asked.

Neptune winced slightly and stared at them uncomfortably.

“Are you okay Daddy?” said Chantelle.

“Ahh… I’ll tell you what it is later…” he glanced upwards. “Oh look, here comes Nana and Eddy’s airship!”

The kids called cheerfully as the airship landed. The door open and Willow stepped out, holding the hand of the toddling Baby Eddy. Immediately the girls ran towards their grandmother.

“Nana! Nana!”

“Hello girls! How are my precious little Snowflakes?”

“We’re good!” Chantelle answered.

“Mother!” Weiss called as she went over to hug Willow, followed by Neptune and Coco.

“Hello, Weiss!” Willow embraced her daughter in a hug, and then Neptune.

“Hey Willow!” Neptune said.

“Good day, Mrs. Schnee!” Coco greeted.

“How’s little Edward doing?” Neptune asked.

“He seems to be doing great! I was worried at first that he’d get a little homesick during his stay, even though he’s just a baby, but he seemed to have fared well! Oh, and Ms. Adel sent me a little ‘surprise’ gift for him!”

“Yup!” Coco replied.

“What is it?” said Weiss.

“You’ll see, he’s wearing it right now!”

They stepped back, and looked down, Coco grinning proudly. Little baby Eddy was stepping around while still holding Willow’s hand, and he was wearing a fuzzy, chocolate-brown onesie that resembled an otter. As he stepped around, the tiny plush footies made little squeak sounds.

Chantelle and Winona stared in awe. “Otter! So cute!!!”. Weiss gasped and covered her mouth as she smiled widely, and Neptune squealed in delight “Oh my Gooooood~! That- it’s so precious!!! Look at him~!”

“Awww, it’s a little otter onesie!!!” Weiss said, laughing. “That’s so perfect!”

“And it was hand-stitched by Ms. Coco Adel herself!” Willow added.

Weiss turned to Coco. “That’s so amazing! Thank you so much Coco!”

“My pleasure! Consider it a belated baby-shower gift.”

Eddy continued to step and shuffle around in his squeaking otter onesie, making soft babbling baby noises. A captivated Neptune had to resist the urge to pick him up- he wanted to cuddle and dote over his son, but he also loved watching him toddle and squeak. But eventually he couldn’t hold back anymore. He picked up Eddy and held him in his arms.

“Awww~ are you Daddy’s little baby otter now~?” He nuzzled and kissed his son’s pudgy cheek. “I love this outfit so much Coco! Especially the little foot squeakers!”

“I knew you’d love it. I recall you saying you had a costume like this as a kid,”

“Yup, a little duckie onesie, Halloween when I was 4 years old. It had squeakers in the feet, and I sure-as-hell was proud of it!” He adjusted his arm to give Eddy’s foot a small squeeze, making the *SQUEAK!* sound come from it. Neptune beamed widely and kissed his son’s cheek more, while Weiss stroked Eddy’s hair and played with his squeaky feet. 

“Oh look at you, lecturing me about swearing in front of the kids,” Coco said snarkily.

“Shuddup Coco, don’t ruin the moment,” “Ok, Mr. Double Standards,”

“Eddy the Otter! Eddy the Otter!” Winona chanted.

“Daddyyy! Can I see Eddy the Otterrrrr?” whined Chantelle.

“Of course you can!” said Neptune. He sat down on a nearby bench and settled Eddy onto his lap. Chantelle and Winona climbed on the bench on either side of him. Winona stroked the fur of the onesie, going “Oooh, soft and furry!”, while Chantelle repeatedly squeezed Eddy’s squeaker feet, going “Squeaky feet! Squeaky feet! Squeeze me, I squeak!”.

Weiss gently placed her hand on Chantelle’s. “Now now, Angel, we don’t wanna wear out Eddy’s squeaky feet now, do we? Be gentle.”

“Yes, Mama!”

“May I hold him for a bit? Y’know, so I can admire my handiwork?” Coco requested.

“Heyyyy, he’s not your handiwork, it was Weiss and I who made him.” Neptune said, handing Eddy to Coco.

Coco took Eddy from Neptune and bounced him in her arms. “Obviously I meant the Onesie, silly. Also I’m not allowed to say a harmless word like ‘frick’ in front of the kids, but you’re allowed to reference baby-making?”

“I was just playing with ya. Also it wasn’t an explicit reference.” Neptune smirked.

Coco huffed playfully at Neptune and then looked down at Eddy in her arms, still bouncing him. “Oh aren’t you just handsome~? You look cuter in this than I imagined!”

Neptune sighed contentedly. “Once again, thank you so much for this gift, Coco. It’s beyond perfect.” He stood up and embraced his friend in a hug.

“No problem, I had fun designing it!”

Then, Willow spoke up. “Say, we were planning to go out for hot drinks after Neptune and Weiss picked up Eddy. Would you like to join us?”

“Of course!”

“Yay! Hot chocolate, hot chocolate!” The girls cheered. 

And with that, the seven of them headed off to continue enjoying their delight-filled April morning.


	3. Calming the Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pugsanity asked: "For the prompt thing, how about "having to calm their baby in the middle of the night.""
> 
> (Disclaimer: “Go The Fuck To Sleep” is written by Adam Mansbach)

Twelve o’ clock midnight. A dreary Weiss Schnee came home from yet another late work day, ready to just pull off her clothes and flop down on the bed next to her beautiful husband, Neptune Schnee. She pulled off her coat, blazer, and shoes, and hung them in the closet, before heading up the stairs. 

Before she went to her and Neptune’s room, however, she made a quick trip to the bedroom of their one-and-a-half-old twin daughters, Chantelle and Winona Schnee.

Having to go out to work- managing the Vale division of the Schnee Dust Company- on weekdays didn’t exactly allow Weiss to spend much time with her kids. Typically she’d be home around 6-7 o’clock, just in time for whatever delicious dinner her husband or Klein had whipped up, but days where the business went late were becoming more and more frequent. And while Neptune (and Klein) were indeed good at taking care of their babies, Weiss still strived to be the parent for her kids that Jacques wasn’t for his- to give her kids the love and childhood that she never had. They deserved to have both their parents be a part in their lives. 

Weiss gently and quietly opened the door and tip-toed into the room… dark, only faintly lit up by a small spherical nightlight with moon-and-star-shaped holes, plugged into the wall. She looked over the twins’ crib, Chantelle tucked in her lavender blanket and Winona tucked into her powder-blue blanket, both of them sleeping soundly and peacefully. 

Weiss smiled, gazing lovingly at her beautiful, healthy daughters. She caressed Chantelle’s face softly, for a bit, before doing the same with Winona. Then finally, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the forehead of each baby, swooning as they shifted slightly. 

“That’s all for now… night-night, my little Snowflakes…” 

But just as Weiss had left the room… the babies started to cry. 

She rushed back in and turned on the light in the room, picking up both girls and rocking them gently. 

“Awww, what’s the matter? What’s the matter, my darlings?”

She set them back down. They didn’t seem to need a diaper change. Maybe they needed to be fed? She tried to feed them, but they weren’t interested. 

“Ah… oh! I know! How bout a bedtime story? Do the little Snowdrops want a bedtime story~?”

Chantelle and Winona seemed to calm down somewhat at Weiss’s suggestion. Weiss took a breath and began searching for a book. 

“Read that one recently, Neptune’s read that one to them recently… oh…!” 

Suddenly, Weiss remembered a very… special bedtime book. 

After a quick bit of searching, she found and pulled out the book. 

_ “Go The Fuck to Sleep”. _

Emerald and Mercury had given this one to them as a sort of a gag gift on the twins’ first birthday. “Helped Nike fall asleep in a flash all the time, same for Jade and Coby.” Merc had said at the time. “We figured your kids might enjoy it too.”

Of course, if Neptune ever saw Weiss reading this thing to the kids, he’d get very uptight about “swearing in front of the kids” (despite having an average swear count of at least 300 times per day during the pregnancy). But hey, the kids were going to learn those words at some point in their lives. What harm could it do?

Weiss pulled the rocking chair near the twins’ crib and sat down as she opened up the book. 

_ “The cats nestle close to their kittens, The lambs have laid down with the sheep. You’re cozy and warm in your bed, my dear. Please go the fuck to sleep.” _

The girls kept crying. A pang of worry shot through Weiss, making her tense. ‘Patience, Weiss…’ she thought.

_ “The windows are dark in the town, child. The whales huddle down in the deep. I’ll read you one very last book if you swear You’ll go the fuck to sleep.” _

Their crying seemed to start to simmer down as they heard more of their mother’s soothing, sweet voice, putting Weiss at more ease. As she continued to read, she began stroking her hand softly on the babies’ heads.

“ _ The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest Like the creatures who crawl, run, and creep. I know you’re not thirsty. That’s bullshit. Stop lying. Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep. _ ”

Sure enough, the twins began calming down. It was actually working…!

Weiss smirked, and read on…

*A few minutes later…*

After reading the last page, Weiss shut the book and put it back in the spot where she found it. Then she turned to look at the twins, fast asleep in their crib. “I see now why Mercury and Emerald recommended it,” she said softly, leaning over and into the crib to give her daughters one last goodnight kiss each before quietly exiting the room. 

Weiss walked through the halls and headed back towards the master bedroom. Not even thinking to change into her pajamas because she was so tired, she slipped under the covers next to Neptune, surprised he was able to even sleep through all of that crying. Lying on her side, she embraced her husband from behind, a protective arm around his middle holding him close to her, the familiar loving embrace making him wake up. 

“Hey Snow Angel~” he mumbled.

“You sleep through the twins’ crying but my touch wakes you up?” Weiss snarked. 

“Shit, the babies were crying?”

“Yeah, right after I finished checking on them after I came home from work. But I read them a story, put them right to sleep.”

“That’s good,” Neptune nudged backwards slightly, against Weiss. She held him tighter, nuzzling his shoulder, as they both started to fall asleep. 

‘Luckily…’ Weiss thought. ‘...he’ll never find out that I read that book to them…”

*The next morning…”

Weiss was still asleep when Neptune finished his morning routine. ‘Yesterday must have been especially tiring for her, after all…’ Neptune thought. Good thing Weiss had a day off today. 

Neptune headed towards the twins’ room to wake them up. “Good morning, Little Angels,” he said sweetly. “Time to wake up for breakie!”

He lifted the babies out of the crib and onto the changing station. But just as he was about to get some fresh diapers and day clothes…

“...Fuck…!”

_ “WEISS!!!” _


	4. Dinner Date (with Schneebling waiters and a surprise at the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darksaiyangoku asked: Dinner date, where their waiters are Whitley and Winter! 😁

“Weiss… how come you’re wearing such a nice dress?”

Weiss was wearing a dress very similar to her concert gown, but with straps, shorter sleeves, and a more powdery-icy blue color. Her hair was in a braid that was wound up into a neat side bun, and she wore a necklace with a small ocean-blue gem pendant with matching earrings. 

“We’re not going out somewhere are we?” Neptune asked, with a small hint of nervousness in his voice. “Cause you never told me if we were and I’m not ready to go out!”

“Oh no, we’re eating with the rest of the family as usual today, just that we’re doing it a bit... _differently..._ today.”

“Oh? How come?”

“You’ll see,” Weiss smiled. “Take your time to get ready, the food’s not that close to being done yet. But don’t take too long.”

Ever since Neptune and Weiss started dating, it’d become common for him to have week-long stays at the Schnee manor, and the whole family loved him more with every time he stayed over. For some reason however, during this particular stay, Weiss was a little more anxious than she usually was, and Neptune couldn’t lay his finger on why. Whenever he asked her about it, she’d just tell him “I can’t really describe it”. 

But today, September 6, however, she was more confident. She seemed both excited and nervous about something. Neptune had a hunch what it was, but he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions just yet. 

Neptune tried to dress formally, but not too over-the-top. He went with a buttoned-up bluish-grey dress vest over a white button-up shirt, and an open black dress vest on top of that, with matching black dress pants. 

When he was ready, Weiss took his head and led him down to the dining room, where the table was already set up with dishes and cutlery. 

“Hey, only two seats? What about-”

“Today is just a special dinner for you and Weiss,” Winter said, carrying in a small basket of appetizer- just-baked bread slices- as she entered the room.

“Winter and I are your waitress and waiter tonight, and Mother’s helping Klein cook up your meals,” Whitley added, following behind Winter carrying a tray of butter. 

The couple sat down in their seats as Whitley and Winter set the food on the table. 

“This is definitely different…” Neptune commented, laughing slightly. 

“Enjoy, your actual meal will be here in a while,” Winter said.

Neptune buttered up one slice of bread and took a huge bite from it. “So what’s the occasion?”

Weiss looked up from the bread slice she was spreading butter onto. “Hm?” 

“Clearly there’s some special occasion we’re celebrating… it’s not anyone’s birthday, no other holidays going on, no other special occasion I can think of that we haven’t already celebrated… what is it?”

Weiss paused momentairly. “I told you, you’ll find out soon enough,” she bit into her slice of bread. 

“Patience is key, dearest Neptune,” Whitley said. “Just enjoy the dinner,”

“Oh, alright,” Neptune took a few more bites of his slice of bread, finishing it off before reaching for another slice to butter and devour.

“And don’t eat too much, you don’t want to be too full for your actual entree and dessert,” Winter added. 

“Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Neptune did have a rather large appetite, after all, and all the Schnees knew this. What they also knew was that even though he could eat large portions of food and still be fine, he wasn’t immune to the occasional stomach ache. 

They ate their bread, and soon Whitley and Winter arrived with the entrees. Whitley with a medium steak for Weiss, and Winter with roast chicken and cheesy noodles for Neptune.

“Yes, my favorite!” Neptune felt his mouth water as the warm, pungent aromas of the food filled the air. 

“It’s mother’s first time making this dish,” Whitley said, as he and Winter set the food down. “It’s her first time cooking a huge meal in years… she has been making smaller dishes but this is her first time making something like this,”

Neptune cut a piece of chicken off and ate it, his face lighting up as he chewed. “And it’s definitely amazing! Some of the best chicken I’ve ever tasted!”

“Mother will definitely be pleased to hear this,” Winter said, gleaming.

Neptune ate more pieces of chicken and noodles, a bit hastily.

“You know, Winter is right, Neptune,” Whitley remarked. “You don’t wanna be too full for dessert,” He smirked. “Might I, hmm... propose eating less?”

Weiss turned around, giving a disapproving look at Whitley. 

“What?”

Weiss inhaled, her expression relaxing. “Whitley… can’t you just let Neptune enjoy his meal?”

“Well, yeah, I guess you are right,”

“Besides,” Neptune swallowed a large bite of chicken. “Why serve me this much food if you don’t want me to eat it all?”

Weiss laughed. Whitley said “I mean… on one hand, you do have a point. But on the other, that is why ‘leftovers’ exist,” 

“You’ve got me there,” Neptune chuckled.

“Regardless, I’ll still leave you to enjoy your meal. Think I’ll go check on mother and Klein, see how they’re doing with dessert.” 

“Honestly though, Mother is overdoing it a bit with the meals.” Weiss commented, as Whitley left the dining room. “I definitely can’t finish this steak.”

“Can’t blame her though, she’s been pretty excited ever since she learned you were going to-”

“Winter!” 

“Oh-! Dammit!” Winter slapped her hand on her face. “Sorry…!”

“What?” Neptune looked quizzically at the sisters.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about…!” Winter said, flustered. “Think I should probably follow Whitley and see if any help is needed in the kitchen…!” And with that, she sped out of the dining room.

“That was… odd…” Neptune said. 

“I mean… when the family’s hosting us a dinner date with your siblings as the waiters… you can’t really expect it not to be odd…” Weiss sipped some of her water. “Even when it’s a more ‘prestigious, upper-class’ family.”

“Not that I’m complaining though,” Neptune grinned. “Makes the date all the more interesting… and special,”

“You’re definitely not wrong there,” Weiss set down her cutlery, pushed her plate aside, and leaned over the table to kiss her boyfriend. Neptune was taken by surprise at first, but quickly lost himself in the kiss. Her hands held his face, his hands grabbed her sides, as they kissed deeply.

“Hey! I know it’s YOUR date but can you please refrain from getting frisky at the table?” Winter called. 

“Winter, _please_.” Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Eating dinner together, doing it on the table, what’s it matter? I get stuffed full in either situation,” Neptune snickered. 

“Neptune-!” Weiss burst out laughing. 

“Seriously though… dessert is almost ready! Don’t get too deep into kissing!”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” Neptune replied. The two sat back down in their seats, holding hands across the table, gazing lovingly into each other’s sparkling eyes. Neptune smirked at her, and leaned over quickly to steal one last kiss, making Weiss smile as her face became a pale but warm red. 

“Here comes dessert!” Whitley and Winter entered again, carrying a plate with a large Boston Creme Pie and a side of ice cream.

“Whoa!” Neptune exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

“Good luck being able to finish this,” Whitley said.

“Oh, we’ll see about that…”

***Moments later…***

Neptune flopped down onto his and Weiss’s bed, unbuttoning his vests. “Whew…! That was exhausting… but delicious~”

Weiss shut the door to their room, shuffling her feet a bit. “Yeah, even knowing your normal eating habits, I’m surprised at how much of it you ate…”

“Overall… a very enjoyable experience! Of course, I’m all tired now...shall we cuddle for a bit~?”

“Uhh, yeah, hold on a moment…” Weiss went across the room, to her closet, back towards Neptune as she searched for something in one of her purses.”

“Weiss…?”

“I’ll be there… hold on…”

Soon enough, Weiss pulled something out of her purse. She walked back to Neptune, keeping the thing hidden behind her back. Neptune sat up, propping himself up with his arms. 

“You look… nervous again, Weiss…”

Weiss took a deep breath, and soon displayed a relaxed but confident smile. 

“So… I really insisted on keeping it a secret, but, well, Willow found out someway somehow and insisted on celebrating it with this dinner.”

“Yeah, what is ‘it’ though?”

“Neptune… we’ve been together for five years almost. Well, five and a half, if you count when we first met. And it’s been, well, definitely good meeting you. You understand me, you’re sweet, you’re just so good to me…”

“As you are to me, don’t forget,”

“Yeah, yeah… and… well, there’s not much else to say since we have talked about this before, but tonight…” She moved one hand from behind her back and took Neptune’s hand, prompting him to push himself off the bed and into a standing position. 

“...tonight I wanted to properly ask you... and make it official.” She moved her other hand from behind her back. Neptune saw the small, fuzzy dark blue box encrusted with a detailed silver Schnee emblem on top.

Weiss stepped back and got down on one knee opening the box. Inside, sat a simple platinum band with a small diamond in the center. On either side of the diamond, a tiny engraved Schnee emblem.

Neptune was flustered, hands covering his mouth. Little tears of joy running down his face. 

“Neptune Vasilias, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! You know I would!” He picked up Weiss, swooping her off her feet, and spun her around. 

“Whoa-! Ha ha, careful, Nep! Don’t wanna make me drop the ring…!” 

Neptune flopped back down on the bed, still holding Weiss. After taking a moment for both to calm down, he rolled off of him and plucked the ring out of the box. Taking his hand in hers, she gently slid the ring onto his right ring finger. She held his hand tightly, gazing into his ocean-blue eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Weiss,” he said, kissing her soft lips.

“I love you too, Nep~” 

Weiss scooted closer to Neptune in order to cuddle him, when suddenly… they heard a _*thump*_ on the door. 

“What the-” They both sat up instantly. 

_“Ow! Mother, be careful!”_

_“Sorry!”_

Weiss frowned and used her glyphs to turn the doorknob and swing the door open. Whitley, Willow, Klein, and Winter all stumbled forwards, nearly falling to the floor.

“Hello sweethearts!” Klein exclaimed.

“The hell are you guys doing at our door?!”

“Oh nothing much, just… wanted to make sure Neptune wasn’t feeling sick later after eating all that food…!” Willow answered.

Whitley sighed. “Willow wanted to hear the proposal. Weiss told us she planned to propose to you this week and Willow got really excited about it.”  
  
“Hey, I just like seeing when good things come to my kids… sorry about the eavesdropping though.” 

“Nah, it’s alright, I get it…” Neptune replied. “Don’t really care anyways…” He wrapped his arms around his new fiancee’s waist and kissed her cheek, holding her close to him. Weiss wrapped her arms around his waist as well, resting against him, and gleaming proudly. 


End file.
